1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of producing sodium cyanurate and, more particularly, to a process of producing sodium cyanurate which is suited for carrying it out on an industrial scale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sodium cyanurate is a compound attracting attentions as an active chlorine stabilizer in pool water.
It is well known in the art that sodium cyanurate is prepared on an industrial scale by neutralizing iso cyanuric acid by adding an alkali such as caustic soda or sodium carbonate in the presence of water. This process, however, requires a great quantity of water for dissolving iso cyanuric acid for the solubility thereof with respect to water at room temperature is very low, namely less than 1%. Therefore, the apparatus employed inevitably has a large size. In addition, the separation and recovery of the reaction products requires a complicated process, giving rise to various problems in practice, for instance in connection with the draining of water. For these reasons, the method has not yet been an industrially established method.